


Adventure of a Lifetime

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Harry Potter RPF Misc/Crossovers [4]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity Crush, Digital Art, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Photography, Inspired by a Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart I made that consists of Jade Chan meeting the main cast of the Harry Potter films....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Daniel Radcliffe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets Daniel Radcliffe, aka the title character of the Harry Potter films...

What happens when 13-year-old Jade Chan meets Daniel Radcliffe, who is also thirteen? Does she have an adventure, or will everything go wrong for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Tom Felton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets Tom Felton, aka Draco Malfoy...

When Jade meets Tom Felton, she discovers something really neat about him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, after all.. :)


	3. Twin Pranksters and a Trouble Magnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets none other than James and Oliver Phelps, aka Fred and George Weasley...

When Jade meets Oliver and James Phelps, who play the Weasley twins Fred and George, they take her out for a night on the town..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
